1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf, and more particularly to a shelf for boots storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional shelf for boots storage comprises a shelf body which has a rotatable structure. The shelf body has a plurality of positioning plates arranged therein. Under this arrangement, the boots can be placed into the shelf body from two sides of the shelf body. Therefore, it is convenient for a user to place his/her boots into the shelf body.
However, a receiving space of the shelf body is not adjustable, so that it is not fit for the boot and the boot would be deformed; the long portion of the boot would downcast and the moisture of the boot cannot exhaust from the boot; the receiving space cannot be efficiently used.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.